


Sweetie

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Sweetie,” Ginny scoffed, bumping their noses together lightly. “You’re the one who’s a sweetie. Your lips even taste sweet,” she continued, stealing another quick peck from his lips, earning her a lopsided grin from the raven-haired boy. “You eat too much candy,” she protested, pouting again, and Harry let out a soft chuckle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Hinny and candy.

The fire crackled and spit as it burned on in the fireplace of the red and gold common room, Harry’s dark, unruly hair sticking out in every which way direction as he tried to dry it out. Laughter filled the room as more Gryffindors poured inside, coming back from their Hogsmeade trip, every last one of them dripping wet from the rain that had caught them off-guard a few moments before they entered the castle.

Long, strong arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, and he turned, grinning over his shoulder at the flash of bright, ginger hair, leaning in and pressing his lips sweetly to Ginny’s, much to the girl’s delight, who giggled and pulled him closer. When they finally pulled away, breathless, Ginny giggled again and moved her arms to wrap them about the older boy’s shoulders and ruffling his hair lovingly, ignoring the rest of the people around them.

"You’re all wet," she protested with a light pout, and Harry laughed as wrapped his arms around her, hands on the small of the Weasley’s back.

"We did get caught in the rain, sweetie,” Harry reminded her with a smirk.

”Sweetie,” Ginny scoffed, bumping their noses together lightly. “You’re the one who’s a sweetie. Your lips even taste sweet,” she continued, stealing another quick peck from his lips, earning her a lopsided grin from the raven-haired boy. “You eat too much candy,” she protested, pouting again, and Harry let out a soft chuckle.

"You ate more candy than me."

"…Details."


End file.
